For Freedom
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: A large Sneasel and Weavile pack decides to wage war against humanity after being experimented on. Blood will be spilled. Loyalties will be tested. Weapons might be used. Sides will be chosen. The world will never be the same again.
1. The Beginning

**Hello to all you fan fiction readers on **

**I suppose your all wondering what kind of story I'm planning on doing next. Well I'm going to try a third attempt at making a Pokemon War story. The last one I made was five years ago and it's been a long time since I made one then so I'm going to give it another shot.**

**So without further ado here we go.**

* * *

"_In breaking news today: A research Military base was completely destroyed somewhere in the Northern Mountains of the Sinnoh region. Military officials have officially reported that an accident occurred there and no survivors were found to be alive as Bodies were piled up and burned alive into big Piles. Who or what could have done is what we're all wondering. Officials have started an investigation and promise to have a report soon. While this was a military base for the Sinnoh Military, it was also a research Facility for Researchers to study the Pokémon living in the environment for they were conducting research on how to enhance Pokémon intelligence."_

"_This Research has been Controversial over the last decade with many politicians saying it's dangerous for the Pokémon mind to equal that of the human mind, fearing that the Pokémon mind might surpass the human. This is all hypothetical and Speculations but few Politicians' do agree that the Pokémon mind should equal that of the Human mind. Whatever the Case is, we may never know what will happen as the research is ongoing and Officials gives word on what happen at the Military Research Base, in other News we now turn to a developing story on Pokémon Migra-"_

The radio was switched to another station.

"_In other News today, The Economic market in the Hoenn Region has dropped fifteen percent over the last month, experts don't know what this will mean in the coming years ahead as taxes are raised by-"_

The Radio station was changed again.

"_Another peaceful protest in Goldenrod City resulted in Kanto and Johto citizens' clashing over the Magnate Train raise in prices, police were able to fire tear gas into the crowd but the citizens weren't able to disperse as they continue clashing with each other before police had to move in with rubber bullets-"_

The Radio Station was changed again for the third time.

"_Government officials have raise alarm in the growing Number of Wild Pokémon in the Wild lately prompting Trainers to-"_

Radio Station gets change for a fourth time.

"_Citizens rioted all night long in Saffron City after a bill was passed to raise Taxes in raising Pokémon, Citizens clashed with Police officers resulting in dozens wounded and several arrests were made during the riot. But the Riot escalated as buildings were set on fire which also house Pokémon where there trainers lived. Pokémon were seen fleeing the flaming buildings but it is unknown how many didn't make-"_

An eye was twitched as the radio station was changed again.

"_In Breaking New, Police were able to put down a Rouge Pokémon that was terrorizing citizens within the City of Pewter City. The Chief commission has justified that putting down the Rogue Pokémon was the right thing to do even if it was being controlled by A member of Team Ro-"_

A fist was punched through the Radio panel before the arm pulls back and the thing that punched the radio relax back in its seat in the passenger's side of the truck.

The thing that punched the Radio was a bipedal, weasel-like creature with a pale gray body and several feathery areas. It also had a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. It also has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is also a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead. The Creature eyes are also red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protrude from its upper jaws.

This Creature was a Weavile and it had a look on its face that look like it was frustrated and mad.

"These humans, these humans they are such indulging creatures, I mean like serious they fight among themselves to get there way, I-I don't know what to say" The Weavile said in a male voice.

"Well, they are such a violent species to allow themselves to research experiments on such Pokemon Creatures" Another Male Weavile said as it somehow strangely was driving the vehicle that they were in.

"Well, you know how our large pack was in a tight space with the experiments those humans put on us and the rest of our large pack"

"It was like several dozen members of our pack that got experimented on and several members of our large pack didn't make it"

"Including one of the Elders son leader siblings, I hear that he ripped apart several human beings flesh off to get his brothers body out of there" The Male weavile shudder as he was driving.

The passengers weavile shrugged "you saw what the humans were planning on doing to our pack and they succeed which resulted in the humans' death" the passenger Weavile pointed out.

The driver Weavile nodded its head as the truck made a turn follow by another nineteen trucks following it.

It turns out in twenty trucks were filled with Weaviles and Sneasels.

A few of the trucks had tarp covers over them covering the passengers in the back which were filled Weaviles and Sneasels including a few young Sneasels.

The Weavile that was driving looked at his passenger Weavile "so, did you hear, what the leader got planned?" he asked his companion.

"Yes I've heard, reading those files that he showed me at that base we were taken too and Experiment on, he suggest that something should be done about it," the Passenger Weavile nods to its driver companion "and that's why the supplies that we salvage from the Base that are in the back of our truck and several other truck will help us with what's he got planned"

"I just hope our leader knows what he's doing" the driver weavile said as the convoy of twenty trucks pulled off the snowy road they were on and onto a trail that led towards a huge snowy mountain that rose above the Dark clouds as it was really snowing outside like it was almost a Blizzard.

* * *

**First Chapter Complete, my typing skills are really rusty still.**

**But I plan on updating the second chapter soon.**

**Anyway please review and I'll see everyone later.**

_**End Transmission.**_


	2. Freeing a Pokemon

(**Here's the second chapter)**

* * *

"**Pokémon Rampage in Snowpoint City"**

"_In other News today, A Rampage of Wild Ice-type Pokémon went on a rampage today in Snowpoint City causing much property Damage to the buildings including the Pokémon Center and Pokémon Gym; however the Snowpoint Temple remained untouched as footage show the wild Pokémon didn't dare to set foot inside it"_

"_It is unknown why wild Pokémon would attack a city but authorities are conducting an investigation to find out why"_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

It was snowing really light on Route 217 to Snowpoint City, as Eric, a male Trainer that was wearing Wintery gear was skiing down a hill on the way to Snowpoint City. He really didn't mind the Cold weather that was happening because he was on his way to Snowpoint City to challenge the Gym Leader there but didn't know there was a Rampage going on.

He has heard about other things happening in the world, since these were desperate times but it didn't stop his dream from competing in the Sinnoh League. All he had to do was get his eight badge then he would finally compete for the Championship title in the League.

Until a sudden Screech came from a Noctowl that was sitting in a Snow Covered Pine Tree glaring at the Skier Eric! Another Screech was followed by that and another one and another one, followed by a few more. Until the Entire Pine Tree was cover by a Pack of Noctowls. Eric shiver and looks around nervous cause the screeching seemed like some sort of communication between the Noctowls as give glances back at Eric and at each other.

"_What are those Noctowls doing? I better leave before some kind of trouble stirs up"_

He turns around to leave the area but the moment he turned around; he stares in Shock and Awe as he sees a Multitude of Sneasels blocking his path and also surrounding him as well. And they looked pretty angry.

"_I must've trespassed onto their Territory, no wonder they look so angry"_

All of a sudden a Strange Creature drops out from the Pine Tree and a portion of the Sneasels moved out of the way to let the creature through as it walks over to the human. Eric turns around to see it was A Weavile but nothing he has ever seen before as there was something Attached to its arm and it was also wearing a Black Cape. It wasn't until….

"Glaceon, come on out" he screamed out, wanting nothing more than this Weavile to just go away.

The four legged creature came out of his pokeball and eyes the Weavile that was just staring at it with a smile. It nods as if the two Pokémon knew each other. And then the Glaceon turns around and fires an Ice Beam at Eric who screams out in pain when the Ice Beam went through his chest.

The Glaceon Trainer clutches his chest before collapsing to the ground as the Glaceon stared at what it did.

"I-I d-did it, I-I'm free" the Glaceon said in a females voice as she was really happy.

"Yes you did, you're finally free from your Trainer" the Weavile said walking up to her side as he spoke in a male Voice.

"I-I n-never thought I-I would be free from the horrible trainer of mine" She said.

"What's your name?" the male Weavile asked her.

"G-Glacia, m-my name i-is Glacia" the female Glaceon asked in Surprised as she looked at the male Weavile who wanted to know her name.

"Interesting name, Glacia, I'll have to remember that the next time we meet face to face, for our Numbers grow each day" the male Weavile smiled as he turned around while his Black Cape blew in the wind as he faced the Sneasels looking at him and Noctowls staring at him from the trees.

"Listen up; we have freed another Pokemon and day-by-day we grow stronger than Ever. Our Numbers grow and Pokemon flock to our cause, cause of the harsh Treatment they've had from the humans being locked up in those round ball contraptions. I know a few of you are Anxious to get to the warm side of this region but patient is the key, pretty soon we will Strike A Major blow to this region" The male Weavile announced as he raised his claw fisted in the air.

The Sneasels did the same as the Noctowls flapped there wings as the Pokemon gave out a roar of cheering while Glacia looked on in Bewilderment.

* * *

**Apologies for this being a short chapter, I'll get the next chapter up pretty soon and my typing skills are still a little rusty. Please Review and See everyone soon.**

**End Transmission**


End file.
